wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Huang Yaoshi
Huang Yaoshi (黄药师) was one of the Original Five Greats of Wulin in the Condor Trilogy. Known as the East Heretic, Huang Yaoshi is the father of Beggar Clan lead Huang Rong and father-in-law of North Hero Guo Jing. Early Life Huang Yaoshi grew up in the Yunnan province. Several generations earlier, his family was banished to the province after his grandfather, a government official at the time, petitioned that the general Yue Fei was innocent. His grandfather was unsuccessful and was demoted and later beheaded for his continual support of Yue Fei. Huang Yaoshi learned both literary and martial arts, studying literature under his father's tutelage. His martial arts teacher is unknown. As he grew older, he felt that his family was wronged by the government, often arguing with his father over the belief to love and protect one's emperor. In protest, he refused to participate in the provincial examinations, leading to his father disowning him. Starting from then he roamed the Central Plains, writing rebellious poems and texts on the walls of all government institutions. The government sent out people to track him down, but in vain. First Huashan Tournament Years passed as Huang Yaoshi continued to hone and improve his martial arts. It was during this time that the Genuine Scriptures of Nine Yin (Jiu Yin Zhen Jing) appeared in the realm of martial arts. Many martial artists had died over this scripture; everyone wanted to claim this manual. The situation became more and more chaotic as about a hundred martial artists had already died over this manual. To prevent further chaos, Central Divinity Wang Chongyang decided to invite the most prominent and powerful martial arts masters of that time to settle this dispute about the manual and to name the #1 martial artist in the Wulin. East Heretic Huang Yaoshi, along with West Poison Ouyang Feng, South Emperor Duan Zhixing and North Beggar Hong Qigong were some of the skilled pugilists invited. The duel was set to take place at Mount Hua. The duel would consist of a theoretical and a practical portion, and lasted for seven days and seven nights. In the end, Wang Chongyang was victorious. Stone Slab Mystery Revealed Some time passed after the Huashan Tournament. Huang Yaoshi would go visit Wang Chongyang at Mount Zhongnan. When he arrived, Wang Chongyang told him of the history between himself and Lin Chaoying, then asked Huang Yaoshi if he knew how it was possible that Lin Chaoying had written on a stone slab during their last encounter. Huang Yaoshi saw the slab and laughed, saying he did not master the technique of writing on stone and told Wang Chongyang he would return one month later with an answer. A month later, Huang Yaoshi went back and together with Wang Chongyang, they went back to the slab. Huang Yaoshi stroked the slab a few times with a special rock and started to write another poem on the slab. Wang Chongyang was extremely surprised and touched the slab and found out that it was soft and realised that Lin Chaoying had smeared some kind of chemical to make the slab soft. Peach Blossom Island Servants During his travels, Huang Yaoshi recruited quite a few people to become servants at his home on Peach Blossom Island. All these servants happened to be deaf and mute, making people think Huang Yaoshi had poisoned them in order to keep them silent. The truth, however was that all the servants Huang Yaoshi hired were already deaf-mutes and he only took them in due to them being ostracized by their own community. Wanting to maintain his reputation, Huang Yaoshi left the rumors of him poisoning his servants uncorrected. Finding of Disciples As Huang Yaoshi wandered across the Central Plains, he would begin a search for disciples. While, the details of the findings of his disciples are vague, it is known that he had found his third disciple Mei Chaofeng after saving her from Mrs. Jiang of the Jiang Family, who was about to rip out Mei Chaofeng's eyes and buying Mei Chaofeng from the family. he would later take her back to Peach Blossom Island. In the end of his travels, Huang Yaoshi had six disciples: Qu Lingfeng Chen Xuanfeng Mei Chaofeng Lu Chengfeng Wu Mianfeng Feng Mofeng Peach Blossom Island Back at Peach Blossom Island, Huang Yaoshi trained his six disciples. Several years passed and Mei Chaofeng grew to become a great beauty, attracting the affections of her martial brothers, and even her teacher Huang Yaoshi. As the love between his disciples Mei Chaofeng and Chen Xuanfeng blossomed, his first disciple Qu Lingfeng found out and ended up in a fight against Chen Xuanfeng. When Huang Yaoshi found out the reasons for the fight, he disowned Qu Lingfeng and broke his legs. After these events, Huang Yaoshi no longer taught Mei Chaofeng or Chen Xuanfeng. Soon after this, Huang Yaoshi left Peach Blossom Island and returned with a new wife. Jiu Yin Zhen Jing Zhou Botong, who had acquired Jiu Yin Zhen Jing following his elder martial brother Wang Chongyang's death arrived at Peach Blossom Island. Huang Yaoshi desperately wanted the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Huang Yaoshi's new wife was extremely intelligent and happened to have a photographic memory. Using this to their advantage, the couple tricked Zhou Botong into destroying allowing Mrs. Huang to read it. After reading it, she told Zhou Botong that he had been tricked as the manual was nothing more than a book of rites, and to prove her point, recited the first few sentences. Not knowing of Mrs. Huang's photographic memory, Zhou Botong got angry and was about to destroy it when he noticed a gleam in Huang Yaoshi's eyes and decided against it. Mrs. Huang then recopied the entire second volume of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Chen Xuanfeng and Mei Chaofeng, who had secretly married, feared Huang Yaoshi's reaction to their relationship. They decided to elope, during their escape from the island, they also stole their teacher's copy of the second volume of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. At that time, Mrs. Huang was well into her pregnancy with Huang's daughter, Huang Rong. Upon discovering the theft, she decided to rewrite the entire manual, but the stress and effort added to the strain of her pregnancy, killing her during labour. Huang Yaoshi was driven to near-insanity. He was extremly depressed over the chain of events. When his disciples Lu Chengfeng and Wu Gangfeng tried to console him, they were not cautious in their wording. In anger, Huang Yaoshi broke their legs and disowned them. Huang Yaoshi's sixth and youngest disciple Feng Mofeng felt it was unfair and spoke out. Huang Yaoshi became furious, broke one of his legs and disowned him as well. When Zhou Botong realised that he had been tricked, he returned to Peach Blossom Island to demand an explanation. Frustrated by his wife's death, he blamed Zhou Botong for his wife's death, claiming it was his fault because had he not allowed her to read the manual, she wouldn't have died from the strain of rewriting the manual a second time. Zhou Botong was fueled with anger, and claimed he had done Huang Yaoshi favor by eliminating a distraction so he had more time to improve his skills. The two broke out fighting, with Zhou Botong ending up trapped inside one of the island's caverns. Huang Yaoshi then swore that he would only kill Zhou Botong if he was able to get out of the caverns. This was where Zhou Botong stayed for the next fifteen years. 15 Years on Peach Blossom Island After these events, Huang Yaoshi vowed never to leave the island again until he managed to learn the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing martial arts, using his own intelligence to fill in the gaps left by his incomplete copy. On the island, he took care of his daughter Huang Rong. When Huang Rong grew up to be around 15-16 years old, she ended up in a argument with Huang Yaoshi and left the Island. Huang Yaoshi was forced to break his vow when he left the island in order to find Huang Rong. Cloud Manor Huang Yaoshi finally found Huang Rong at the home of his disciple Lu Chengfeng. Here he forgave his student and gave him the manual to the new technique Leave Sweeping Whirlwind Leg, which after several years of training would allow his crippled students to walk again. Huang Yaoshi also granted Lu Chengfeng permission to train his son in the Peach Blossom Island Martial Arts. Mei Chaofeng, who was also there, begged for forgiveness. Huang Yaoshi told her that he would forgive for if she managed to do three things. First she would have to regain the Jiu Yin manual she had lost, and kill all that had read it. Then she would need to find all her crippled martial brothers and bring them to Cloud Manor. Third, she would have to nullify the martial arts she learned without permission. Knowing that Hong Qigong's disciple Guo Jing had defeated his disciple Mei Chaofeng with the 18 Dragon Subduing Palms, Huang Yaoshi challenged Guo Jing to a fight. Guo Jing was reluctant to fight and was nearly killed by Huang Yaoshi. He had only stopped when Huang Rong threatened him that he would never see her again if he killed Guo Jing. Huang Rong then ran off and Huang Yaoshi left to look for her again. Mei Chaofeng During his search for Huang Rong, Huang Yaoshi would encounter Mei Chaofeng being trapped in a cave by OuYang Ke. Huang Yaoshi's flute would subdue OuYang Ke's concubines and snakes, however Ouyang Ke managed to escape, but this was enough to save Mei Chaofeng. Back at Peach Blossom Island Huang Yaoshi returned to Peach Blossom Island. It was at this time that Huang Rong returned to Peach Blossom Island, bring Guo Jing with her. Guo Jing was there to ask for Huang Rong's hand in marriage. However, Ouyang Ke had also arrived for the same purpose. Huang Yaoshi decided to hold a competition to decide who would marry Huang Rong. Guo Jing happened to win the competition, however with Zhou Botong leaving the cavern and revealing that Guo Jing had unknowingly had the second volume of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing and had memorized both volumes, Huang Yaoshi acted out in anger, with both of them destroying their copies of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Zhou Botong added fuel to the fire when he lied and said that Guo Jing had known all along, creating a huge misunderstanding between Huang Yaoshi and Guo Jing. With Huang Yaoshi running off furiously with Huang Rong. Guo Jing, Hong Qigong, and Zhou Botong then left the island on a boat. Huang Rong would then leave the island again to search for Guo Jing, causing Huang Yaoshi to leave the island once more. Ox Village During his search he arrived at Ox Village, where he would encounter the Seven Masters of Quanzhen, who had been lied to by Qiu Qianzhang, the twin brother of Qiu Qianren, who said Huang Yaoshi had killed their martial uncle Zhou Botong. Attacking Huang Yaoshi with the Big Dipper Formation, Ouyang Feng and Mei Chaofeng would later enter the battle to assist Huang Yaoshi. Ouyang Feng managed to hit Tan Chuduan with a fatal blow. When Ouyang Feng attempted to strike Huang Yaoshi, Mei Chaofeng got in the way of the blow, sacrificing herself to save her master. In the last moments of her life, Mei Chaofeng was finally forgiven by her master. The Quanzhen masters left and Huang Yaoshi would finally find his daughter and Guo Jing at Ox Village. Here Huang Yaoshi would find the home of his dead disciple Qu Lingfeng, who had left Huang Yaoshi many treasures. Huang Yaoshi decided to take Qu Lingfeng's daughter Sha Gu with him. Island Massacre When Guo Jing and Huang Rong returned to Peach Blossom Island they found Five of the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan, Guo Jing's masters, dead. Believing Huang Yaoshi was responsible, Guo Jing swore revenge. Huang Yaoshi would return to the island to find out what had happened, he was not responsible and had infact left the island when he saw the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan arriving. Duel with Quanzhen The Masters of Quanzhen, believing that it was infact Huang Yaoshi that struck the fatal blow to Tan Chuduan in their previous battle, challenged him to a battle at the second floor of a restaurant. In order to use the Big Dipper Formation, the Quanzhen masters used their disciple Yin Zhiping to fill the seventh spot. Early in the battle, Yin Zhiping is eliminated and a more formidable Guo Jing, who had previously learned the formation took his place, leading to a far more formidable formation. Mid-way through the battle, Ouyang Feng and the Jin army attempted to ambush the martial artists, leading to a battle to escape with all parties involved. All of them managed to escape safely. Second Huashan Tournament About one year later, the second Huashan tournament began. To prevent, her father and master from fighting each other and possibly seriously injuring one another, Huang Rong suggested they both fight Guo Jing for 300 strokes. Huang Yaoshi went first, he didn't want to seriously injure Guo Jing so he didn't use full power until the last few strokes. He didn't manage to defeat Guo Jing under 300 strokes and watched on as Hong Qigong failed to do so as well. Then a crazed Ouyang Feng appeared and promptly defeated both Greats and wandered off trying to figure out his identity. Post-LOCH After Guo Jing and Huang Rong got married, they lived at Peach Blossom Island with Huang Yaoshi. Guo Jing's master Ke Zhen'E also moved in. However, Huang Yaoshi couldn't stand him and left Peach Blossom Island. New Disciple One day during his travels, he encountered a woman attacking and trying to catch two little girls. The woman, Li Mochou struck at them and Huang Yaoshi entered the battle, managing to save one of the girls. This girl was Cheng Ying, who would become Huang Yaoshi's disciple. Yang Guo After Cheng Ying reunited with her cousin Lu Wushuang and encountered Yang Guo, Li Mochou would attack them, to get the Manual of Five Venoms back from Lu Wushuang and the Jade Maiden Heart Manual from Yang Guo. Yang Guo would get injured, however Huang Yaoshi arrived to save his disciple and companions. After using his internal power to heal Yang Guo, he would befriend the young man because he liked his rebellious personality. Huang Yaoshi would teach the young man Peach Blossom Island martial arts during their brief encounter before they parted ways. Sixteen Years Yang Guo and Huang Yaoshi would run into each other once more sixteen years later at his granddaughter Guo Xiang's sixteenth birthday. The two would wander off and have a friendly sparring match by using palm winds to push around Mongolian Martial Artists. Huang Yaoshi was surprised at the power of Yang Guo and praised his Sad Palms as being at the same level as Guo Jing's 18 Dragon Subduing Palms. Yang Guo then mentioned the Celestial Nun of the South Sea to Huang Yaoshi. Not knowing the lie Huang Rong had told Yang Guo to keep him from dying sixteen years earlier, Huang Yaoshi inadvertently revealed that it was a lie, causing Yang Guo to run off. Jinlun Guoshi Huang Yaoshi would have a brief encounter with Jinlun Guoshi, and later with the other Greats, Yi Deng and Zhou Botong, subdued him. Jinlun Guoshi, however, managed to escape and kidnap Huang Yaoshi's granddaughter Guo Xiang. Battle at Xiangyang In an attempt to save his granddaughter, who was tied to a burning tower, Huang Yaoshi developed a battle strategy to attack the Mongols. However, even with the combined forces of himself, Yi Deng, Zhou Botong, and Guo Jing, they couldn't manage to reach Guo Xiang. Yang Guo however, entered late in the battle, surprising his foes and managing to reach the burning tower. There, he defeated Jinlun Guoshi and rescued Guo Xiang. New Greats With the battle concluded, East Heretic Huang Yaoshi, Guo Jing, Huang Rong, South Emperor Yi Deng, Old Mischief Zhou Botong, Yang Guo, Xiaolongnu, and others went to Mount Hua to visit the graves of West Poison Ouyang Feng and North Beggar Hong Qigong, who had died years earlier. It was there that the new Five Greats were named. Huang Yaoshi kept his spot as the East Heretic, while Guo Jing took the spot of North Hero, Yang Guo took the spot of West Passionate, Zhou Botong took the position of Central Mischief, and Yi Deng was renamed South Monk. Martial Arts It is unknown who his martial arts teacher was, therefore his early arts are unknown. Huang Yaoshi, however was the founder of all the Peach Blossom Island martial arts, such as the Peach Blossom Falling Leaves Palm, Leave Sweeping Whirlwind Leg, Jade Flute Sword, Divine Finger Flick, and others. Category:Characters Category:Greats Category:Condor Trilogy Category:Jin Yong Characters